Botulinum toxins cleave and destroy a protein called synaptosomal nerve-associated protein 25 (“SNAP25”) and/or synaptobrevin (also called vesicle-associated membrane protein (“VAMP”)). Botulinum toxins A. C and E cleave SNAP 25 at different locations, but the effect is the same—the protein is destroyed and cannot function until the cell makes new ones. Botulinum toxins B, D, F and (cleave VAMP present at the cytoplasmic surface of the synaptic vesicle. The two important locations in the body where they are found are at the terminals of the motor neurons (muscle) and in the cell membranes of astrocytes, glial cells, and satellite cells. These three cell types surround sensory neurons and form part of the blood-brain barrier. In motor nerves, to cause them to fire, vesicles of acetylcholine are moved from inside the motor neuron across the cell membrane at the synapse between the motor nerve and muscle fiber. Acetylcholine is released into the synapse and activated receptors in the muscle fiber cause it to contract. In sensory nerves, when a nerve is damaged from physical or mental injuries, the three aforementioned structural cells produce large amounts of substance P, Calcitonin Gene Related Peptide (CGRP), and glutamate internally and it is moved by vesicles to the cell membrane where the SNAP25 and/or VAMP moves it through the cell membrane and releases it into the cerebral spinal fluid that surrounds the neurons. There it binds to the receptor on the sensory nerves, causing the neuroexcitatory effects. It can also diffuse in the cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) and influence other sensory nerves to become hyperactive, a process called central sensitization.
This mechanism of cleaving the SNAP25 and/or VAMP in muscles and sensory nerves causes the only known clinical effects of botulinum. It paralyzes muscles for 3-4 months until the cell grows a new protein. This effect has been used for decades for overactive muscles (cervical dystonia, blepharospasm, tic, Parkinson's, cerebral palsy, etc.), wrinkles in the face, excessive sweating, and overactive bladder.
In the sensory nerves it has been used for migraines and depression. The effect of blocking the SNAP25 and/or VAMP in the glial, satellite, and astrocyte cells will work for 5-9 months until these cells grow their new proteins. The important part of this is the botulinum effect does not destroy cells and does not stop the normal production of or effects of acetylcholine (muscles) or substance P, CGRP, or glutarnate in sensory nerves. These facts give huge advantages over a monoclonal antibody which would eliminate all glutamate, CGRP and substance P. Side effects would be disastrous. The receptor antagonists also have problems. They are not site-specific; they block glutamate, substance P and CGRP everywhere. Too little glutamate, substance P, and CGRP is a problem as well as too much. It is hard to regulate the oral or I.V. doses to obtain the correct reduction in areas that are too high in glutamate, substance P. and CGRP, without over reduction in areas with normal levels.
The cleaving of the SNAP 25 and/or VAMP allows small doses of botulinum toxin to be injected into specific muscles to calm their overreaction or paralyze them temporarily if that is desired. Or, if injected subcutaneously near unmyelinated sensory nerves, it can stop the overproduction of the sensory neuroexcitatory compounds without affecting normal glutamate, substance P, and CGRP production and function. It is, however, noted that botulinum toxin is highly lethal. It is the most toxic poison known. One molecule of botulinum toxin destroys one protein molecule of SNAP 25 and/or VAMP A little bit goes a long way. It's production, storage and injection must be done with knowledge and care.
In particular, the mechanism of the sensory effect (stopping overproduction of glutamate, substance P, and CGRP) is as follows. Almost all nerves in the human body are surrounded by a protective coating called myelin. It protects the nerve and makes neural conduction faster. Botulinum toxin has difficulty penetrating the myelin. Just under the skin are some sensory pain nerves called C-fibers, which are unmyelinated. Research has shown that botulinum toxin can penetrate these axons and diffuse up the axon to the cell body into the CSF and affect the SNAP25 and/or VAMP on the glial, satellite, and astrocyte cells. Subsequently, botulinum toxin destroys the SNAP25 and/or VAMP and prevents the release of the excess substance P, CORP, and glutamate, that is involved in the neural injury response mechanism without affecting normal glutamate, substance P. and CGRP production, use, or receptors. An example of what goes wrong with the normal nerve mechanism is an infection of a nerve by the shingles virus. The infection damages the nerve, but does not kill it, or there would be no feeling (numbness). This causes a spike in the production of glutamate, substance P, and CORP. This causes the well-known shingles pain and hypersensitivity. Over 2-3 months the infection is controlled, the nerve heals, and the overproduction of the neuroexcitatory chemical gets back to normal. However, sometimes, for unknown reasons, the overproduction does not get back to normal but remains high and the severe chronic pain and hypersensitivity persists. Chronically overstimulated neurons can cause numerous problems depending on where they are located. The neuroexcitatory chemicals can travel up the spinal cord to the brain in the CSF and affect neurons there. This process is called central sensitization. Depending on where it is produced and where it travels to, it can cause chronic pain, headaches, vertigo, sensitivity to light, sensitivity to touch, cold sensitivity, overactive bladder, depression, anxiety, flashbacks, mental fogginess, vasoconstriction of extremities, sleep disturbances, and perhaps the death and malformation of the developing neural architecture in children with ASD (autism).